villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ra-Kacharz
The Ra-Kacharz are the ruling class of people in Noradz led by Reece, and villains in Deltora Quest. They were originally from the city of Hira. Hira's leaders srruggled with controling the rat plague in Hira. With time all their authority passed to the rat catchers of Hira. When they were forced to flee Hira, the rat catchers, now called the Ra-Kacharz, built Noradz with the help of the Hira citizen. In reality the Ra-Kacharz were servants of the Shadow Lord and had bred the rats demiberately by order of their master in order to feed Reeah. The Ra-Kacharz are dressed from head-to-toe in red and carry whips. Their name is a derivative of "rat catchers" and they are the serveants of the Shadow Lord. They are one of the main antagonists in City of the Rats, the third book in the first series of Deltora Quest series. Synopsis History The Ra-Kachraz started to come to power around the time of Doran the Dragonlover, The Ra-Kacharz had begun to breed Rats to plauge proportions within the city of Hira by the command of the Shadow Lord in order to feed Reeah. They led the people of Hira to build a Moat around Hira to prevent the rats from escaping and led a immigration to another place within the Plains territory, they created a city there and it was named Noradz. For the next few decades, The Ra-Kachraz reigned over the city of Noradz as uncontested priests and rulers. They created strange traditions and instilled a deep fear of small furry creatures within all children born there. They also supplied the food to the City of Del in order to keep the Kings and Queens of Deltora ignorant, and after the gems of the Belt of Deltora were scattered, they provided food to the Shadow Lord's servants. ''City of the Rats'' During Lief, Barda and Jasmine's stay in Noradz, the Reece, the leader of the Ra-Kacharz attempted to have them killed after they saw that Jasmine had Filli with her, however the heroes escaped, taking the Ra-Kacharz's garments from them, Reece was killed by Scarlet Night within the cave used to transport food due to having the protective clothing taken from him by Jasmine. 3 of the Ra-Kacharz were seen taking the food to Tom's Store, where they loaded the food onto a cart that would be taken to Del by Grey Guards. ''Cavern of The Fear'' The Ra-Kachraz are mentioned as having forced the people of Noradz to head into the Shadowlands. ''The Shadowlands'' The remaining Ra-Kachraz were seated in the Shadow Arena alongside Ols and various other servants of the Shadow Lord. Appearence The Ra-Kacharz always wear their Red Priest uniforms, and are never seen in public without these outfits on, they also always carry long, plaited leather whips. Underneath the Ra-Kacharz's clothes, they appear as a shaven human being with the brand of the Shadow Lord on their heads. Personality The Ra-Kacharz are cold, cruel and cunning servants of the Shadow Lord, they managed to deceive the entire population of Hira into following them and strictly enforced the rules of Noradz. According to Josef, any visitor to Noradz who attempts to discover their secrets mysteriously disappeared or narrowly escaped with their lives. Powers and Abilities The Ra-Kacharz are servants of the Shadow Lord and he seems to have granted them Immortality, as they have reigned over the city of Noradz for several decades, yet they do not seem to age. They also seems to be skilled with their hands, as Reece was able to switch the life card within the cup with a death card, and not one of the people of Noradz noticed. Gallery Ra-Kacharz.jpg|The Ra-Kacharz as described in the Deltora Quest book series. Trivia *The word "Noradz" is derived from "No Rats"; whereas the "blessing" uttered by the Ra-Kacharz, "Noradzeer", means "No rats here". Ra-Kacharz sounds like "rat catchers" since they do not like rats, it is appropriate. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains